<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little break by reeyachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705739">a little break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeyachan/pseuds/reeyachan'>reeyachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeyachan/pseuds/reeyachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Leorio to arrive in Yorknew, Killua notices that Gon's a little too excited about what this City has to offer.</p><p>(Or Killua suggesting to take a small break from earning cash for GI.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/telrxnya/gifts">telrxnya</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelysamedt/gifts">sincerelysamedt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(At this point, I'm just dropping off drabbles I wrote weeks ago. But content's still content, right?)</p><p>Enjoy this mini warm-up fic. 🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Words could not describe how much Gon’s sunlit eyes sparkled when Killua suggested a little sightseeing around York New City while waiting for Leorio. It’s too obvious, really, even though he intends to mask it with a neutral guise, a “yeah, okay”, Killua couldn’t help but notice the way Gon hops in his steps as they walk along the busy strip of food stands and treasure shops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He observes Gon at the corner of his eye, catching glimpses of his small, puffy smiles, hearing faint, excited gasps with each darting gaze, sensing his aura spike up like an overdose on sugar with every turn. And Killua, while he shakes his head and cackles in secret, could never bring himself to complain about how they would browse </span>
  <em>
    <span>every single booth </span>
  </em>
  <span>they’d pass by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killua, look, it’s shiny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, this is so pretty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! That’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With every comment and every blush, Killua would smile, nod, and say, “Yeah, it is!” giggles building up in his gut while Gon cackles in response--contagious and sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, he’s seen cooler stuff in his household. But these are merely </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>, objects that do not even compare to the beauty he’s seen in Gon’s hometown. So he wonders why Gon looks like a little five-year-old out in the world for the first time in his life, like a cub stepping on green, green grass on the day it’s born, or a baby bird opening its eyes to see the sun and feel the wind after emerging from its hatched shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty pumped, huh,” Killua muses as Gon gets up on his feet, done with inspecting a floor mat of seashells being sold by a lady with round glasses framing her freckled face and copper ornaments filling her clothes. She lets out a rather mischievous smile when Killua glanced at her, nodding thereafter before turning to Gon, who returned it with a toothy grin of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” Gon exclaims as he bounces on his toes, back to Killua, sunlight in his eyes as bright as the 12:00NN sky. “Aren’t you excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua shrugs--both in response to Gon’s question and to tone down the rave party of sweets in his bloodstream. A joshing grin spreads across his face when Gon offers a quick pout, planting a light fist on his shoulder. “I’m kidding! Of course I am! But I’ve been to this kind of place before so I know what to expect already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon’s eyes widen as though this information is new to him, and muses, “Oh.” He nods slowly, thoughtful, as he turns a heel and resumes the street with careful strides, Killua following closely behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracing the pattern on the straps of Gon’s backpack, Killua’s brows knot of sudden confusion, or curiosity. Then, an idea. It’s as though an invisible lightbulb hovering above his head has flickered on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, Gon,” he calls as he stops in his tracks, tone an octave higher and smile a centimeter wider. Gon stops and turns, blinking as he cocks his head to the right in question. Killua grins, pinning his knuckles on his sides and standing tall. “Let’s take a break for today. We can meet Leorio tomorrow and continue where we left off. What do you say? Are you game?” Killua waits for Gon’s response with an expectant stare, as though he does not know the answer to that question already--because the second Killua said </span>
  <em>
    <span>take a break</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gon’s facial muscles stretched into the widest of smiles and his cheeks bloomed cherry-red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Excited little dumbass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Gon asks, leaning forward quite abruptly, eagerly, trying to sound less thrilled about his best friend’s suggestion even though his pulses are already racing of absolute delight. “I mean, don’t you think we’d miss out on a lot of stuff if we stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fair, Killua thinks, however, “Where’s the fun in that?” crooked grin tugging upward, eyes narrowing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Gon is contemplating--</span>
  <em>
    <span>seemingly</span>
  </em>
  <span>--but Killua could see right through him. He takes a breath and relaxes, hands retreating inside his pockets. He shrugs and, “Oh, well,” he starts slowly, insinuating a retort, “if you don’t want to, then I guess it’s--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, got ya.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killua presses his lips to suppress a wide, dumb smile. He shrugs again. “I mean, I’m not forcing you into--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, actually, we’d miss out on a looot of stuff--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killuaaa,” Gon whines, face too long his frown almost reaches the grown, brows curling to meet at the center of his forehead. He lightly stomps his feet when his earnest brown eyes catch Killua’s playful blue ones. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might frolic around and test if he could actually make Gon cry; not give him what he wants until he throws tantrums and wails. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heh, that would be fun to watch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But how could someone like Killua resist such a sight? How could he say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> to that face? He welcomes a few seconds of stare-downs before letting out a snicker, snorts, and then cackles, planting a palm on the ball of Gon’s shoulder to support him in his nonstop glee, feet too light and heart too happy to even stop himself from tickling his bones. He then breathes in--</span>
  <em>
    <span>heaves</span>
  </em>
  <span>--when his lungs decided to calm down, inhaling and exhaling deeply a few times before straightening his back and looking at Gon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Gon cautiously asks, blinking, genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua shakes his head, the aftermath of his laughing feat manifesting as warm blood across his face, reaching to touch his ears. “Yeah.” He titters, sniffing. “Just, you looked funny just now.” Another titter, before resting his wide, coy grin within Gon’s gaze, coloring the faint cherries on his tanned skin a vivid hot pink. And Killua could not help but secure a tight armlock of Gon’s neck, proceeding to direct them both towards the nearest ice cream stall. “Yup, we’re taking a break today.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes you just gotta stop what you're doing and treat yourself some ice cream. 🌸</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>